


Agony in Three Movements

by Romanec



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Demon customs, Demons, Demons and humans, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, OT7, Other, Tamaki is going to have a very difficult time, Youkai, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanec/pseuds/Romanec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions between humans and youkai are at the precipice. Human Haruhi Fujioka is the recently enrolled honor student of the elite, integrated Ouran Academy. When an attack leaves her dying in the street, Haruhi finds herself in the necessary care of the Host Club, Ouran's own Demon High Court in training, and accidentally thrust into a position that could tip the races to war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony in Three Movements

* * *

  
**Prelude in F Minor**  

_Rain splattered across the sidewalks like bursting bombs, each drop a pierce of wild shrapnel to her fragile, welcoming skin._

 

_I_ _t hurt to breathe._

 

" _You marked her?"_

 

" _That's…that's not the mark."_

 

_Fire danced across her shoulder, wicked licks of flame whipping across her collarbone, wrapping around her neck, only to withdraw again._

 

_She was trying to move, to stand up, to get away; the ground was cold and she was burning. Her body managed no more than sympathetic, weak twitches._

 

" _Fuck, fuck! What are we going to do?"_

 

 _T_ _he water painted her lips and burned her eyes, leaking down her face like tears she wasn't shedding. She couldn't wipe it away._

 

_A growl, loud and feral and twisted, rumbled across the sidewalk and up her spine – her back arched violently in reply, and the whimper that escaped her throat hurt a thousand times more than the ripping scream that had come before._

 

" _Akira! Don't!"_

 

_Her body wanted closer, to touch, to please. Her mind wanted to hide._

 

" _Hold him!"_

 

" _This is insane. Fuck, just leave her. Do you have any idea what they'll do if they find out-"_

 

_Another growl silenced the dissonance of words – higher, enraged – the fire in her veins cut off like the drop of the final curtain. Strong arms, wrong arms, wrapped under her shoulders, pulling her up from the wetness, blocking her from the rain. A new chorus of screams very different from her own – she shuddered, whined, and a curse hissed from above as the arms tightened._

 

" _Haruhi."_


End file.
